


Without you

by Maggiechan_75



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiechan_75/pseuds/Maggiechan_75
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo





	Without you

Questa volta è davvero finita, si è innamorata per davvero!” disse Ryo mentre osservava da lontano Kaori seduta ad un tavolo in compagnia di un affascinante uomo. Il suo sguardo era triste e malinconico mentre osservava i suoi occhi che brillavano come non mai, era completamente stregata. Per sabotare l’appuntamento il nostro sweepper le aveva provate tutte; importunare qualche cameriera, rubare qualche biancheria intima, prima lontano da occhi indiscreti poi addirittura a qualche metro da lei. La ragazza per la prima volta non ebbe nessuna reazione sembrava addirittura che non si fosse accorta della sua presenza.

Era ormai il loro terzo appuntamento e lui sembrava un uomo per bene. Era chiaro che anche lui era innamorato di lei. Ryo lo poteva ben percepire, i sorrisi complici che le lanciava, gli occhi da pesce lesso brillavano come quelli di Kaori, attenti a non perdere nessun particolare: la scollatura, le labbra, gli occhi, le mani, le gambe tutto era importante per lui, ma più di tutti sembrava attratto dagli occhi di lei. Ryo ne era certo, in quel preciso istante poteva anche scoppiare la terza guerra Mondiale ma loro non si sarebbero accorti di nulla. Hiro l’aveva rapita e portata con sè nel loro mondo magico. 

Fu nel momento in cui lui la invitò a ballare un lento che Ryo si rese conto di aver fatto passare troppo tempo. “Ora anche se le confessassi ciò che provo sono sicuro che mi manderebbe al diavolo!”. Mai come in quell’istante Ryo non si era mai sentito così solo.

Una fitta al cuore e brividi quasi elettrici percorsero il suo corpo, mentre Hiro si fermò in mezzo alla sala, quando ancora la musica risuonava in tutto il locale. La guardò serio negli occhi, mentre le altre coppie continuavano a ballare. Le sorrise, lievemente e delicatamente appoggiò le sue mani ai lati del suo mento, la sfiorò mentre avvicinava lentamente il suo viso a quello di Kaori. 

Il corpo di Ryo si irrigidì, gli occhi tremanti si chiusero in una stretta come le sue mani che diventarono due pugni. Tutto il suo corpo tremava non riusciva proprio a guardare quella scena, Hiro la stava per baciare e di sicuro lei non si sarebbe rifiutata.

Se Ryo avesse avuto il coraggio di guardare avrebbe notato che lo sguardo di Kaori era cambiato, e avrebbe sicuramente visto la lacrima che le era spuntata all’angolo dell’occhio sinistro.

Mille pensieri stavano girando nella mente di Kaori, ma soprattutto il ricordo del bacio che Ryo e lei si erano dati attraverso il vetro della nave di Kaibara e che fino a quel momento aveva cercato di dimenticare. 

Erano passati anni da quel giorno, ma sembrava fosse passato solo qualche ora, il calore delle sue labbra, sebbene separate da un vetro, riuscivano a trasmettere , tenerezza, dolcezza e …. amore? La stessa passione e la stessa dolcezza che Hiro le stava trasmettendo in quel momento. Ma la reazione di Kaori era completamente diversa, in quel momento non si sentiva tremare le gambe, non le veniva da svenire. Eppure quell’uomo le piaceva e ne era attratta. Hiro sembrava così perfetto per lei: stessi interessi in comune, la rispettava, l’ascoltava e, a differenza del suo socio, la trattava come una vera donna. 

Le sue labbra tremarono mentre una lacrima scendeva toccando la mano di Hiro che accorgendosene si staccò da lei e la guardò dritta negli occhi. Con le sue calde mani le asciugò il viso e l’abbraccio forte.

Fu in quel momento che Ryo riaprì gli occhi. Aveva visto abbastanza per quella sera quindi decise di concludere la serata andando a spassarsela in un Night. Sì questo era sicuramente un modo per non pensare e cercare di dimenticare che la donna che amava era tra le braccia di un altro. Ritornò a casa all’alba ubriaco e stanco. Chissà se Kaori lo stava aspettando con il martello in spalla, il pensiero inquietante era quasi una speranza che purtroppo andò in frantumi appena vide Hiro uscire dalla porta del loro condominio. Fu una doccia ghiacciata che lo immobilizzò “hanno passato la notte assieme?”

Trovò Kaori seduta con lo sguardo assente occhi arrossati e un leggero sorriso tra le labbra.

Kaori aveva passato tutta la notte a piangere tra le braccia di Hiro, il suo era un pianto liberatorio che non riusciva a trattenere. In quello sfogo era racchiuso tutto l’amore tormentato che provava per Ryo. La consapevolezza che anche lui l’amasse l’aveva da tempo, ma il coraggioso sweepper non aveva nessuna intenzione di dichiararsi. Si era nascosto per troppo tempo dietro la frase “non posso innamorarmi perché metterei a rischio la mia e la sua vita!”. Ormai era stanca di aspettarlo, era chiaro che Ryo non aveva nessuna intenzione di cambiare il suo modo di vivere e di “essere” per nessuno, nemmeno per lei! 

Per Hiro provava qualcosa di più di una semplice cotta. Non era la solita ripicca per far ingelosire Ryo. No se lo sentiva, c’era qualcosa di più. Le bastava guardarlo negli occhi per leggerlo dentro e lui sembrava provare la stessa cosa. Era forse amore? Poteva riuscire ad amare due uomini contemporaneamente? Ne era certa, tra le sue braccia si sentiva al sicuro e protetta, riusciva persino ad immaginare la sua vita senza la presenza e la protezione di Ryo.

Hiro passò tutta la notte in silenzio ad abbracciarla e a coccolarla, senza tentare neppure per un secondo di sedurla. La donna di cui si era perdutamente innamorato stava soffrendo, quella notte aveva solo bisogno di protezione e affetto, di sicuro non era il momento giusto per dichiararsi e chiederle di sposarlo. “sposiamoci” quelle parole lo colsero di sorpresa.

“Sposiamoci” quelle parole uscirono con tale naturalezza dalla bocca di Kaori che lei stessa quasi si stupì di aver avuto il coraggio e il desiderio di chiederlo. Le lacrime, che non avevano mai cessato di scendere dal momento in cui si erano baciati al locale, furono asciugate per l’ultima volta dalle calde mani di Hiro che successivamente la baciò.

Quella mattina Ryo si era subito accorto cosa indossasse Kaori nell’anulare destro. La fede in oro bianco era semplice e al posto di un diamante c’era inciso il simbolo dell’infinito, all’interno della figura due lettere, una a destra ed una a sinistra, K e H. 

Il viso di Kaori era arrossito come i suoi occhi, ma sereno e felice. Forse era davvero giunto il momento di dirle Addio per sempre! “Ne sarò capace?” quanto avrebbe voluto andare da lei e dirle che l’amava. L’avrebbe messa in pericolo, ma la cosa ancora più importante avrebbe messo in pericolo se stesso perché se avesse iniziato ad provare dei sentimenti non sarebbe più stato in grado di ragionare a sangue freddo e il suo sesto senso, quello che lo salvava e salvava le sue clienti dal pericolo, lo avrebbe perso. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare allora? Era cresciuto in campi di battaglia dove la vita dipendeva solo da chi premeva il grilletto più rapidamente, dove la pietà non esisteva o uccidevi o venivi ucciso. Era vissuto per il resto della sua esistenza facendo lo sweepper e il giustiziere. E durante tutto questo lungo percorso si era fatto troppi nemici. Se avesse mollato di sicuro avrebbe avuto vita breve e probabilmente la sua compagna ancora più breve.No non se lo poteva permettere! Amarla significava anche lasciarla andare.

Con questi pensieri le passò accanto per andare a coricarsi. 

“Ci sposiamo!” il tono con cui Kaori disse quelle parole era molto freddo e lei se ne accorse subito. Era il tono del rancore nei confronti dell’uomo che aveva amato per così tanto tempo. Dell’uomo che in quel momento era in piedi davanti a lei, che non si era scomposto nemmeno un secondo a quella rilevazione. Forse non aveva sentito “Ryo, Hiro ed io ci sposeremo” il suo cuore iniziò a battere più forte. Era tesa, nervosa con in gola un grido che non emise nessun suono ma rimbombava nella sua mente “Ti prego dimmi di non farlo! Dimmi che mi ami!” ma subito dopo si pentì dei suoi se tessi pensieri. Hiro tutto questo non se lo meritava. Era combattuta, nonostante tutto si rendeva conto che prima di sposare Hiro doveva chiudere definitivamente con Ryo. “Ne sarò capace?”.

Un lungo silenzio interrotto solo dalla radio che trasmetteva “without you”

Entrambi rimasero colpiti da queste parole:

“You take away my sorrow

With everything you do

How could I face tomorrow

Without you?”

Tu porti via il mio dolore

Con tutto quello che fai

Come potrei affrontare il domani

Senza di te?

“Come potrei affrontare il mio domani senza di te.” I loro sguardi parlavano per loro, entrambi si avevano lo stesso timore. 

Kaori era l’unica persona che lo riuscisse a leggerlo dentro. I suoi occhi parlavano per lei, non solo provava la stessa cosa, ma la speranza che emanavano gli facevano capire che la ragazza aveva percepito che anche lui provava le sue stesse cose. Ryo per la prima volta si trovava disarmato doveva prendere una decisione e lo doveva fare proprio in quel momento “rivelarle i suoi sentimenti o lasciarla andare per sempre?” 

Le parole della canzone sembravano dargli una risposta :

You give my life a meaning

A reason to believe

Now what would I believe in

Without you

Dai un senso alla mia vita

Un motivo per credere

Ora in cosa crederei

Senza di te

Era forse una lacrima quella che vedeva all’angolo dell’occhio sinistro? Si domandava Kaori mentre il suo corpo tremava. Lei nonostante tutto ancora sperava che Ryo la stupisse. Quanto avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire “ti amo non sposarti”

Rimasero così a parlassi con gli occhi per tutta la durata della canzone. Quattro minuti nei quali entrambi avevano capito che No! non riuscirebbero a vivere l’uno senza l’altro. Ormai il loro destino era rimanere insieme, lo avevano capito entrambi. Kaori si era arresa a passare la sua vita accanto ad un uomo che raramente le avrebbe esternato i suoi sentimenti. Ryo si era ripromesso di provare a superare quella sua paura di perderla per un suo banale errore. Ormai era chiaro! Lui aveva paura di amare, ma ne era certo solo accanto a Kaori sarebbe riuscito a trovare il coraggio di superare questo suo blocco.

“possibile che Kaori abbia percepito anche questi ultimi miei pensieri?” Ryo la stava guardando sfilarsi l’anello e appoggiarlo sul tavolo. Kaori lo stava guardando con una dolcezza incredibile lasciando trasparire chiaramente il suo sentimento “Mi ama forse più di quanto io la stia amando” provava vergogna per le sue paure eppure seppur l’amasse profondamente proprio non riusciva a dichiararsi 

“Ti amo” i suoi occhi parlavano per lui e Kaori lo sapeva “ho paura, mi vergogno” . Si avvicinò a lui sorridendogli.

“E’ così forte l’amore che provi per me? “ Si domandava Ryo mentre la donna che lui aveva sempre creduto di dover proteggere si stava dimostrando più forte di quanto lui stesso credeva. Quella donna era pronta a proteggerlo a difenderlo, ma non dagli spari anche se, ne era certo, lo avrebbe fatto anche da quello. Lo avrebbe protetto e difeso da quel sentimento che lui tanto temeva. 

“se me lo permetti ti insegnerò ad amare” gli disse mentre lo stava abbracciando. “T..Ti ….” quel balbettio la fece sorridere rendendosi conto che Ryo non era ancora pronto per dirlo. Dolcemente lo fermò portando il suo indice tra le sue labbra “shhh!! me lo dirai quando sarai pronto”. Lo guardò negli occhi perché era sicura di trovarci la frase che tanto cercava di pronunciare “Ti amo”. Kaori avvolse le braccia attorno al suo collo, questo gesto fece istintivamente abbassare leggermente il viso di Ryo che si trovò finalmente alla portata di Kaori la quale non aspettava altro per baciarlo.

Ryo si trovò piacevolmente spiazzato, questo era la prima volta che riceveva un bacio, nelle rare volte che aveva avuto la possibilità di baciarla aveva sempre preso lui l’iniziativa. Era una sensazione nuova per lui. Per la prima volta si sentiva accolto, amato, protetto.


End file.
